1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hold-down clamp, and particularly to a clamp for holding glass, and the like, on the frame of a box-type solar energy collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tray or box-type solar collector in the form of a generally rectangular open framework having a bottom wall and disposed on a roof, and the like, so as to be oriented toward the sun in order to heat water placed in the tray formed by the collector is usually covered by a sheet of glass, plastic film, and the like, in order to heat rays within the structure itself.
A difficulty encountered with such collectors is that the glazing should be sealed in an airtight manner to the framework of the collector. Leaks along the juncture of the glazing and the framework can greatly reduce efficiency of the collector.
U.S. Pat. Nos: 504,890, issued Sept. 12, 1893, to E. C. Ohmart; 1,888,620, issued Nov. 22, 1932, to W. F. Clark, 2,705,948, issued Apr. 12, 1955, to G. H. Rostock; 2,902,028, issued Sept. 1, 1959, to A. H. Manly; 3,236,294, issued Feb. 22, 1966, to H. E. Thomason; and 3,937,208, issued Feb. 10, 1976, to H. S. Katz, et al., disclose solar energy collection systems wherein a collecting apparatus is generally in the form of a tray or box-like structure provided with a covering sheet secured to the frame of the structure by various techniques.